


Dark Light

by DanIsJesus



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Also slight Ross/Reader, Also this is kinda an AU cause in the Grump Space they all live together, Anxiety, Cause Asexual Holly is cute, Dark Light, Depression, I'm Sorry, Multi, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Rubberbang - Freeform, Suggested Ross/Dan at points cause who doesn't love RubberBang?, Why Did I Write This?, again I apologise, also some topics including, and lovey cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanIsJesus/pseuds/DanIsJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you begin to struggle to hold on? </p><p>Maybe the chance meeting was all you needed.</p><p>A Reader x Dan fic what will be faily long and continuous with other side pairings. Refer to the tags for that juicy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning to the End

“Wow, I didn’t pussy out this time” I whispered to myself under my breath, eloquently as ever as I made my way through the mass of people.

I’ve always loved the thought of meeting people who shared my interest for sitting at home in a dark room for hours on end, controller readied, or sat in front of a laptop with the screen blaring the latest episode of the new anime series.But that was the thing, no matter how appealing these conventions seemed I could never bring myself to leave the house. I’ve always been like this, ever since I was young; anxiety they called it but I just thought I was seriously lazy. I just added that to the list of things to hate myself for.

List? More like a book.

Oh god, I’m shaking like a leaf. Is it noticeable? Am I noticeable? This being my first time at a con, I just wore some jeans and a Final Fantasy shirt, like hell you’d catch me in one of those flamboyant cosplays that you can see all the way back from the entrance. I just wanted to meet some of my favorite YouTubers, maybe get them to sign something for me and then head back to on the first plane back to England. Back to my room where nobody can bother me.

Here I am day dreaming fuzzily as per usual, I completely forgot I was supposed to meet Hannah and the guys at three.

“Shit.” I cursed, loud enough for the poor souls next to me to shuffle awkwardly away. I looked down quickly, my face flushed, as I frantically searched for my phone in by bag which, to my surprise, was virtually empty.

Where was it?

I must have left it in the car, along with all my autograph books and game cases for people to sign. Now I really was bind. My friends weren’t the type to care if I went missing, as far as I know, it could be like five o’clock and everybody could be checked out of the hotel enjoying their complimentary meal on the way back on the plane by now.

My breathing hastened as I made my way to find a toilet which would hopefully contain less judging eyes. I started to lose my sense of direction and the room began to spin. Well, what an awkward way to go: trampled by people dressed as moe anime characters. Trust me to make a joke when I’m about to pass out in a room full of people. I could feel my hands fumbling a cold wall as my body slumped against it. I saw fireworks in my eyes and everything turned black. Silence.

***

My eyes fluttered open and the light stung like a bitch.

“Jesus H Christ”, I winced sleepily through gritted teeth, placing my hand on my head as my eyes clenched shut again.

Where was I?

Yep, I was dead; It was so warm and soft. I shuffled down into what seemed like a heavenly cloud and let out a yawn, still refusing to open my eyes lest they get assaulted by the light.

“Jeez, you’re so lazy! Wake up already.”

“Arin don’t be such a dick; she’s clearly hurt.” I faded back into reality and listened in to the strangers’ conversation with confusion. Their voices sounded familiar, not like my so called ‘friends' though. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

“Fine, I’ll help her up.”

What? My dazed thoughts were rudely interrupted by me being elevated into the air. I reluctantly opened my eyes to be greeted by a tall, curley-haired man looking down at me in his arms. Princess style. How embarrassing.

“You’re awake! Did you hit your head or something? You were out like a light!” The man asked cheerily.

Oh. My. God.

I laid there in utter shock and a mixture of disbelief, happiness and wanting the earth to open up and swallow me whole. It suddenly dawned on me that this was Dan. _The_  Dan. The Dan I’ve had a huge schoolgirl crush on for a good two years. And here I was, a disheveled mess. God I must look terrible.

“Aww, I think she’s got a concussion.” He said to somebody else stood by him. Like hell i was bothered about who they are right now.

“Do you remember your name?” he asked in the most gently way I could image his deep voice could sound.

“Um...yeah, it’s [y/n]” I replied, my voice cracking along the way. Perfect.

“Thank God, I thought we’d have to take you to A&E to get your brain checked!” He proceeded to place me down carefully. I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t want that to end and I’m pretty upset about it. Oh god, he clearly noticed. He was studying my disappointed face with an analytical gaze. I responded by looking down and going what I can only imagine to be a beet shade of red. Shit, [y/n], why are you so smooth?

“Hey aren’t you, [yt/n]?” I heard Arin's unmistakable voice mutter suddenly, breaking the silent interrogation. “Yeah, I guess, you know it?” I ask him, genuinely shocked that he had even heard of my YouTube name. I reserved it only for Dark Souls PvP videos and, although it had amassed a respectful 25k subscribers, I thought the grumps would be the last to be interested in it.

“Well isn’t is a tasty surprise? Fancy coming to our booth later on to discuss some boring, businessy collab stuff?”

Excuse me, what? Me. Collabing with the Game Grumps? Sitting on the same sofa as they do? With Danny? I seriously think I’m gonna pass out again.

I managed to muster up my strength to say a measly “sure” that probably made them think I wasn’t interested but I wasn’t worrying about that right now. Holy crap. I think he muttered something along the lines of being super busy and having to get back but who knows. I must have spaced because all I remember was looking up and they were already gone. I need to go find everybody my phone to tell Hannah, surely she’d be jealous. We always used to watch the grumps before. Before everything happened.

Oh god. What if they’ve gone?


	2. A Loss and a Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some needed character backgroundu stuff and the arrangement with the Grumps!

I’ve always the least important member of any group. It wasn’t just in my head either. Small things all added together to create this image in my mind, for example, always having to walk behind everybody else if there wasn’t enough room on the path, never having a best friend in the group or even never being invited anywhere. Literally nowhere. I used to put it all down to my dislike for venturing into the Overworld, also called outside to anybody with and ounce of sanity still left in them, however I have now realised how dislikeable I really am. It’s my personality that bothers me, it’s even worse than my looks. I’m selfish, stubborn, negative and oversensitive among many other things. This was why I am alone for most of my time. Alone in my room nobody has to deal with my shitty personality. Nobody has to look at me. Nobody has to put up with me.

The only person that made me feel any different was Hannah. She was my first ‘true friend'. We did everything together which included shopping, watching YouTube, taking stupid selfies and other cliché things. She made me feel like I might actually be worth something. Like people could enjoy my company. However, like most things, I ruined it.

I still hate thinking about it.

We grew apart, we stopped messaging each other and we went I went back to being withdrawn and silent when around the group. I keep referring to it as that; ‘The 5 friends and the annoying hangalong' fits much better.

Back in reality, however, my eyes began to grow damp. Here I stood in the spot I wrote on my hand to ensure something like this didn’t happen and I remembered. The car parking space where my ride along with my possessions was parked, the space being left redundant and empty. I mean, I knew I wasn’t important to them, but this?

I was stranded in a foreign country with about $40 to my name.No phone. No company.

My body began to feel like I was wearing a full suit of armor as I gave in and limped to the corner of the path with a hallucinatory crash. I slapped my hand to my face and silently sobbed into it, resting my arm on my knee.

After a few minutes in self-loathing hell I reluctantly begin to advance towards the only real hope I had.

***

“Uh, hi, Arin!” I chirped forcefully, hoping he didn’t pick up on my falseness as I stood next to the Game Grumps booth.

“Oh hey, [y/n], was it?” he replied rhetorically with a smile. “We were just finishing up here for today, wanna grab I bite to eat and we’ll talk?”

I nodded, trying to look as enthusiastic as I could with my whole world crumbling around me.

**

I sat down and withdrew into myself as much as I could with my hands on my knees and legs clutched firmly together. As I looked around I tried to look at the people around me as much as I could, avoiding their gaze along the way. I skill I have perfected through my many years of being a social flop. It was a circular table with 6 seats. Suzy and Arin were engaged in a heated conversation on a topic that was unclear while Barry and Kevin were staring at their phones almost symmetrically. I wondered where Dan was? Also where was Ross?

Almost on cue, like in the fairy tales, Dan emerged from the crowd wearing his famous red checked shirt and some ripped jeans. He greeted the other grumps with a bright smile and dished out some apologies which I can only assume was for being late. My brain wasn’t really switched on yet. I blame it on jet lag.

I was rudely interrupted from my daydreams by all five eyes staring questionably at me. Oh god, was I just asked a question? Don’t tell me I’ve already made a fool out of myself.

“Erm, sorry what?” I said with a slight nervous laugh, simultaneously rubbing my hands together anxiously. They all laughed.

Oh no.

“Ya silly goose, I was introducing you to everybody but it seems like you just made my dramatic soliloquy of introduction futile!” Arin exclaimed trying to mask the awkwardness with humor which I greatly appreciated.

“Oh god, I’m really sorry, I’m tired as hell.” I began. “ Don’t worry though, I already know all of you anyway, I’m a big fan.” They all looked relieved as if a weight had been lifted. I get it though, introductions suck. I shot a glance at Dan who looked as happy as ever, reading through the menu. How can he stay so effortlessly positive?

A few minutes me sitting in almost silence passed as they ordered and received their food, having to dodge their offers of politeness to order me something too proving difficult. “So, about the collab thingy I was talking about earlier,” Arin said slurping spaghetti “I was thinking about doing a Dark Souls series by popular demand but I didn’t wanna just dive in y'ano? So we did research on the YouTubes for somebody to help out noob selves and you seemed like a good choice so it really was crazy that we met here today! Bearing in mind it will be a rigorous and long journey, you in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It beings to pick up next chapter with some FLUFF.  
> thanks lovelies ☺


	3. Sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its hella short but I wanted to get to the fluff already and this counts as a teaser or something.  
> Sorrrrrry!

“How in Lordran’s name did this even happen?” I whispered to myself in disbelief laying on the grump couch in a sleeping bag at like 2am. The last thing I remember was telling Suzy how my friends pulled that dickmove and left me then a lot of worried verbal comforts from the grumps. Next thing I know is that they have all ‘made the collective agreement' that I can stay with them all at the Grump Space.

There would normally be no way I could sleep anywhere else but my house, especially with Dan freaking Avidan about 25 meters away in another room. But the sweet allure of over exhaustion caught up with me as I drifted off.

Almost.

"Crap! You gotta be kidding" You heard a familiar voice shout in a trying-to-be-quiet-but-failing sorta way followed by a smashing sound. Dan.Your normal, logical mind told you to stay put and sleep but now could you? Your idol could be dying. He could be fighting a dragon or some shit. Yeah I need sleep and badly. 

You fumbled down the corridor using the walls for support, the light stinging your eyes. God what is it with that today? As you stood at the entrance from the kitchen, you saw a clustered Dan trying to pick up the remains of what I can only guess was a mug.

Swallowing hard I took a deep breath and said "Hey Dan, need any help?" as soft as I could, ensuring I didn't wake the others.

I think I scared him, evident by his little jump and sharp turnaround.

"Jesus Christ, [y/n], I didn't see you there." The man chuckled, his enticing brown eyes looking up at me. I really couldn't help the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Could I, erm, ask for your help a sec?" 

"S-sure." I stuttered. "You really are clumsy."

"Nah, I do all this stuff on purpose you know? It's all part of an elaborate rouse to get the chicks!"

The atmosphere felt instantly lighter. Good old humor saving the day.

"You sure that'll work?" I laughed whilst picking up shards.

"Well you tell me; you're here with me aren't you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now alright this was my first fic so I'll apologise now. Go ahead and let it all out.
> 
> Done?
> 
> I know it wasn't the best but I would really appreciate it if you would comment what you thought of it? 
> 
> It would make me happy to realise that me sitting here writing this wasn't in vain!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
